


Now that I see you again you're still an enigma

by Beibiter



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Kim Yerim and Oh Sehun used to go to high school together. While she went on to become a successful businesswoman, Sehun is still stuck in their hometown working as a waiter and living a boring life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of you are sensitive about the fact that Yeri is really young(she was born in 1999) but this story is set in the future anyways and for the sake of story telling they are the same age so dont freak out

She is older when she sees him again and he has grown even taller, towering over her even though she's wearing dark black heels that add a couple inches to her height. 

"Yerim?" His voice sounds uncertain, not sure if she's really the girl he used to know, the girl with small hands and a bright smile.

And she does turn around, hair swirling like a shampoo commercial and the scent wafts through the air, penetrating his nose.

She lifts her sunglasses cooly and stares at him for a second. He feels himself beginning to sweat under her gaze and looks down instead. 

Her monochrome outfit screams business, but when he looks closer he finds it as seductive as it is formal, making him gulp. 

Yerim had certainly gotten a lot sexier since they had left school.

"You are...?"

Her voice sounds cool, icy almost, and Sehun shivers for a second.

"Kim Yerim", he says and then laughs, embarrassed at the realization that he had said her name instead of his own.

"Yeri", she corrects, not unfriendly, and then breaks out into a smile that turns into a laugh until she giggles heartily and then she says something that would surprise him completely:

"Oh Sehun, I didn't think I would ever see you again."

*

They catch up until Sehun's boss cuts in, interrupting their conversation and Yerim scribbles her number onto a napkin and jokingly presses a kiss onto it.

He's awe-struck when she leaves, as are a few other customers, hypnotized by her dark eyes and pinks lips, mesmerized by the way she confidently swayed her hips while walking.

"Sehun?"

It's one of his coworkers, Chanyeol, tapping his shoulder with a face full of curiosity, eyes glistening as he stares at the door Yerim just went through.

"Who was that?"

A small smile spreads on Sehun's face and while fills the vanilla ice-cream into the cups, he thinks back to Yerim and her alluring beauty.

"Just someone I knew in high-school", he answers and maybe that's the truth.


End file.
